The Best Damn Thing
by Complicated021
Summary: Anak baru dari Stanford, pindah ke Enma. Riku yang dulu kesal dengan anak itu, lama-lama mulai menyukainya. Tapi Riku masih bingung dengan perasaannya. just RnR! RikuxOC and maybe there's SenaxSuzu too.
1. Chapter 1

**hai..**

**ingat sya? (tdk jga gpp..)**

**sya buat fic lgi nih.. tntng RikuxOC**

**silahkan bca, dan klau ga suka, dont read.. hehehe..**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**THE BEST DAMN THING**

**DISCLAIMER: BUKAN PUNYA SAYA!**

**Chapter 1: Smile**

** "Hey, what's your name?"**

**.**

**Riku's POV**

Tiada hari tanpa lelah.

Yaah, itupun sudah menjadi hal biasa bagiku.

Belajar di kampus, dan latihan amefuto bersama anggota Enma lainnya, sudah menjadi hal biasa bagiku.

Yang membuatku gila hari ini adalah, kenapa semua orang membicarakan gosip yang sama selama 3 hari?

Kau tau? Kudengar dari gosip mereka, kampusku bakal ada murid pertukaran pelajar dari Universitas Stanford. Banyak yang bilang kalau dia itu keturunan Amerika dan Jepang.

Aku sih, awalnya biasa saja mendengarnya.., tapi begitu orang mulai membicarakannya selama 3 hari PENUH, aku menjadi penasaran dan ingin bertemu dengan pelajar itu.

Dan sejak saat itu aku mulai berpikir...

Kenapa ada anak dari Universitas Stanford yang bagus, tapi mau saja bersekolah di Universitas Enma yang menerima seluruh siswa yang lulus seperti SMA Deimon?

hah.. dunia sudah gila.

DUAK!

"Au.." gerangnya kesakitan ketika aku menemukan seseorang menabrakku..

"Ah.. Maaf, aku tidak lihat-lihat.." kataku, bangun dari tempat terjatuhku dan menawarkan bantuan padanya.

"Yah.. tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak lihat-lihat. Maaf." katanya lalu berlari lagi yang jalannya searah denganku.

"Terburu-buru sekali."

Sesaat aku memasuki kampusku, kulihat Sena dan Suzuna yang menghampiriku.

Oh tidak..

Apa tentang gosip itu lagi?

"Rikkun!" panggil Suzuna. Kuputarkan tubuhku menghadapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan lemas.

"Coba tebak! Aku diminta untuk menjalankan tour mengelilingi Universitas Enma bersama anak pindahan itu!" teriak Suzuna saking senengnya.

Apa? Yang benar saja! Belum saja kelas dimulai.

"Begitukah? Seperti apa tampangnya? Kau sudah melihat tampangnya belum?" tanyaku.

Suzuna mengangguk. "Aku hanya lihat sekilas sih, tapi anak pindahan itu perempuan lho!" katanya sambil memukul lenganku pelan.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?" tanyaku lagi.

Suzuna tertawa kecil. "Walaupun aku ngeliatnya dari belakang, tapi wajahnya cantik! nyaris keliatan! Sepertinya ia bakal ada di kelasmu bersama Sena, Rikkun! Bye dulu ya!" kata Suzuna sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku dan Sena.

"hah... ada-ada saja. Apa maksudnya dengan kata-katanya itu?" kataku kesal.

"Sepertinya Suzuna mau mendekatkanmu bersama anak pindahan itu.." kata Sena.

"Sudahlah tidak usah dibahas lagi, ayo masuk ke kelas."

.

"Yak, Saudara-saudari hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru.." kata Prof. Laguna.

Kulihat seorang perempuan masuk ke kelasku dengan kaos putih bergambar kamera dengan jeans biru yang sedikit robek-robek dan sneaker biru putih yang serasi dengan celana jeansnya. Rambutnya panjang dan warnanya coklat kemerahan.

Oh, anak itu beneran di kelasku, toh? Tapi, di tengah pelajaran gini?

"Namanya Maya Ozawa. Dia pindah ke sini. Ibunya di Kanada, sedangkan ayahnya masih bekerja di Hokkaido.." jelas Prof. Laguna.

"Hai, Selamat siang. Saya Maya Ozawa. Mohon bantuannya.." katanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, Silahkan anda duduk di sana.." kata Prof. Laguna sambil menunjuk bangku di belakang.

Maya mengangguk dan berjalan melewatiku. Saat ia melewatiku, kulihat sebuah benda kecil yang jatuh dari tas selempang hitamnya. Segera saja kuambil benda itu dan kuamati,

Ternyata sebuah liontin oval perak keemasan dengan ukiran unik. Sepertinya berharga sekali.

Baru saja aku menengok ke arah Maya, sebuah spidol melayang dan mendarat tepat di jidat Sena.

"Kaitani! Perhatikan pelajaran!" teriak Prof. Laguna.

Hah.. malas sekali disuruh memperhatikan pelajaran. Apalagi yang ngajarin Profesor ini. Hah, sudahlah.. toh, yang kena spidolnya bukan aku.

Lebih baik aku memberikan liontin ini saat istirahat.

.

"Hei, kalau tidak salah kau yang menabrakku di tengah jalan itu ya?" tanya Maya.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Wow.. mata emeraldnya nyaris membuatku hilang kesadaran.

"Yah.. sepertinya. Kau terlihat familiar.." kataku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas, dan kusadari Maya tidak keluar kelas.

"Eh, Ozawa, ada apa?" tanyaku saat aku melihat Maya mengobrak abrik laci mejanya, bahkan tasnya.

"A-Aku.. Au kehilangan liontinku! Aneh, padahal aku menaruhnya di sini!" katanya.

Aku teringat akan liontin itu. Lalu aku merogoh sakuku dan memperlihatkan liontin yang kutemukan tadi.

"Ini ya?" tanyaku.

"Ah! Darimana kau-"

"Tadi terjatuh saat kau lewat tadi. Maaf tidak mengembalikannya secepat mungkin. Karena saat aku melihat Prof. Laguna yang melemparkan spidolnya ke jidat Sena, aku mulai membungkam mulutku.. Jadi aku memberinya saat istirahat," jelasku.

Dia menerima liontinnya sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih.."

Aku tersenyum balik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" tanya Maya.

"Riku. Riku Kaitani.." jawabku. "Panggil saja Riku."

"Oh, Riku. Kalau begitu, panggil aku Maya. Aku nggak suka yang formal banget" jelasnya lalu menaruh liontin miliknya ke dalam tasnya.

"Eh.. apa bukannya lebih baik kalau kau pakai saja?" tanyaku.

Dia menggeleng. "Aku lagi tidak senang memakainya. Lagipula, mereka memberiku liontin ini hanya untuk tidak melupakan mereka. yang benar saja. Sudah mengirimku jauh dari mereka, dan mereka mau aku tidak melupakan mereka. Lucu sekali." jawabnya datar.

Aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Hari ini kau tour sama Suzuna kan?" tanyaku.

"Suzuna Taki? Ya , tentu saja." jawabnya. "Sudah dulu ya, Riku. Kurasa kita bakal ketemu di kantin setelah tour ini."

Aku hanya memandangnya pergi keluar kelas sambil membawa papan jalan dan secarik kertas berisi jadwal miliknya.

Entah kenapa, hari ini aku merasa aneh.

Kenapa kalau aku berada di dekatnya, aku sedikit berbeda.

.

"Hai, Sena, Monta. Suzuna belum selesai dengan tournya?" sapaku yang memasuki kantin sambil membawa nampan berisi makan siangku. Sudah 15 menit. Aku saja tadi baru keluar dari kamar kecil dan mereka (Suzuna dan Maya) belum di kantin sama sekali?

"Hai, Riku. Ya, Suzuna kan kadang membuat tour yang harusnya lebih cepat dari 15 menit malah menjadi 15 menit lebih.." jawab Monta.

"Apa kau bilang, Mon-mon?" tanya seseorang dari belakang Monta.

"Ah, Suzuna.." sapa Sena.

"MUKYAA!" teriak Monta histeris karena terkejut dan karena Suzuna sudah menggilingnya dengan inline skatenya sampai ludes kayak ban kempes.

"Mon-mon?" tanya seseorang di belakang Suzuna.

"Ah, Maya.. Bagaimana dengan tournya dengan Suzuna?" tanyaku sambil memakan sandwhichku.

"Yah, lumayan menyenangkan. Suzuna memang enak diajak ngomong." jawab Maya tersenyum lalu duduk di sampingku dan memakan apel yang ia beli di kantin tadi.

"10 poin untuk Mei-chan!" teriak Suzuna. Mei-chan? Sejak kapan ia boleh memanggil Maya dengan Mei-chan?

"Terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian berdua teman Suzuna dan Riku?" tanya Maya menatap Sena dan Monta.

"Ah, i-iya. Nama saya Sena Kobayakawa.." kata Sena menundukkan kepalanya dengan gugup. Dasar Sena, mau sampai kapan tidak gugup seperti itu?

"oh, anda anak baru itu.." kata Monta. "Perkenalkan namaku-"

"Ini Mon-mon.." sela Suzuna.

"ENAK AJA! Namaku Raimon Taro. Panggilan Monta..." kata Monta yang berpaling dari Suzuna ke Maya dengan senyum monyet bijaksananya (Monta: Uapah?).

"hai, Sena.. Hai, Monta.." kata Maya datar dan tanpa ekspresi sambil meminum segelas susu miliknya.

"Rikkun, minumannya sudah habis tuh..," kata Suzuna yang menangkap basah diriku yang sedari tadi menatap wajah Maya.

"Rikkun?" tanya Maya heran.

"Iya.. nama panggilanku untuknya.." angguk Suzuna.

Entah kenapa, dari sorot matanya, sepertinya aku juga diejek sama Maya.

Oh, ya Tuhan. Kenapa hari ini pada nggak puas untuk mengejekku?

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ozawa-san, apa kau tinggal bersama orang tuamu?" tanya Sena.

Maya menggeleng. "Aku tinggal di apartemen. Kau tau, sekalian hidup mandiri." jawab Maya.

"Oh, nggak salah toh?" tanyaku meminum susuku.

tatapan glare langsung muncul dari mata Maya, tapi tetap saja aku menghiraukannya.

"Memangnya kau kira aku menyewa apartemen untuk apa? Bermain dengan laki-laki seperti pelacur lainnya?" tanyanya.

"...Yah bisa saja.."

Duk!

"Crosh!" aku langsung memuncratkan minumanku yang sepertinya mengenai muka Monta, karena Maya yang menginjak kakiku. Gila, kuat banget. Kekuatannya berapa kali lipat sih?

Aku langsung mengerang kesakitan dan menyentuh kakiku yang sepertinya mulai bengkak di dalam sneakerku.

"Apa-apaan sih?" tanyaku.

"makanya, pikirkan dulu sebelum berbicara yang aneh di depan lawan bicaramu." kata Maya yang marah.

"Lagian, siapa suruh menjawab pertanyaan yang terlintas di pikiranmu? Sakit nih!"

"Salah sendiri.." kata Suzuna yang sepertinya sedang bermain poker bersama Sena dan Monta. Dapat darimana tuh kartu?

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**hai.. sya update fast dulu sampai chapter 3 karena sya mau ngerjain pr ips yang sulitnya 100 kali dari sulit.**

**langsung saja,**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**THE BEST DAMN THING**

**DISCLAIMER: BUKAN PUNYA SAYA!**

**Chapter 2: 4 Real**

**"I just want to let you know.."**

**.**

**Riku's POV**

Sudah 2 bulan sejak kepindahan Maya membuatku berbeda dengan yang dulu.

Dulu aku kesal kepadanya, tapi sekarang...

Kenapa jantungku dag-dig-dug di dekatnya ya?

"Pagi, Riku.." sapa Maya.

"Pagi, Maya.." sapaku balik sambil tersenyum. Ia tersenyum balik padaku.

Oh, ya ampun kenapa aku selalu senang melihatnya tersenyum?

"Hei, kau lihat Suzuna tidak?" tanyanya yang membuyarkan konsentrasiku.

Karena refleks, aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Ti-Tidak.."

Dapat dilihat dari mukanya, ia memandangku heran.

.

**Maya's POV**

Kenapa dia? Selalu saja gugup.

Padahal hari-hari saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya, dia tampil biasa di depanku.

Lalu kudengar bunyi bel tanda masuk kelas.

"Duluan ya, Riku!" kataku.

.

**Riku's POV**

tunggu.

kenapa aku diam saja di sini?

Aku kan sekelas dengannya. Arrgh!

Aku berlari menuju kelasku, dan duduk di tempat dudukku.

Selama pelajaran, aku tidak memperhatikan Prof. Laguna yang kayak buaya itu. Melainkan, Maya.

Melihatnya saja, aku ingin memeluknya dan tidak ingin melepaskanny-

Riku! Tidak! Dia adalah temanmu!

Oh, apa yang sedang kurasakan saat ini?

Mungkin lebih baik kuceritakan saja pada Suzuna ya?

.

"Suzuna.." panggilku melihat Suzuna yang berjalan menuju meja kami

"Lho, dimana Mei-chan?" tanyanya.

"Dia sedang ke kamar kecil. Emm.. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku.

"Tentang apa, Rikkun?"

"Tentang... Maya.."

Entah kenapa, apa karena jawabanku yang aneh atau memang karena tertarik, tiba-tiba saja Sena, dan Monta sekaligus Kurita, Unsui, Mizumachi, dan Kotaro yang ada di situ, langsung mengerumuniku yang hendak bertanya pada Suzuna.

"Oh ya? Kenapa dengan Mei-chan?" tanya Suzuna.

"Begini.. Emm.. Apa mereka tidak apa-apa di sini?" tanyaku menunjuk mereka berenam yang berdiri di belakang Suzuna.

"Biarkan saja.. Kenapa dengan Mei-chan?"

"Emm... Kenapa ya, kalau aku berdiri dekat Maya, aku merasa lebih gugup dari biasanya?" tanyaku.

Hening. Aku tidak suka hening. Apalagi kalau topiknya tentang Maya.

"Rikkun punya perasaan terpendam pada Mei-chan!" kata Suzuna di tengah keributan kantin.

"Sssssttt!" kataku. Untung saja saat itu tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

"Oh.. maaf." jawab Suzuna. "Rikkun suka Mei-chan.." bisik Suzuna ke enam orang di belakangnya itu.

"Apaa?" teriak mereka.

"Ssssstt!" kataku lagi. Sial, mereka selalu begini ya?

"Apa maksudmu dengan perasaan terpendam itu, Suzuna?" tanyaku.

"Kau menyukai Mei-chan!" jawab Suzuna.

"Menyukai? Tau dari?"

Suzuna mendesah. "Rikkun, rikkun.. Yang namanya cowok, kalau nyebut cewek itu bagaikan kaos kesayangan. Kalau kau punya kaos kesayangan, kau apakan? Buang?"

Aku menggeleng. "Ng-Nggaklah! kaos kesayangan kan harus dirawat dan disayang-"

"Tepat sekali!"

Aku menunduk. Memang bener, kalau aku menyukai temanku, Maya?

"maka dari itu, kau harus bilang pada Mei-chan, Rikkun!" kata Suzuna serius.

"Bilang padaku tentang apa?" tanya seseorang di belakang Suzuna.

"Ma-Maya!" kataku kaget.

"Ada apa sih? giliran aku dateng aja, pada kabur semua.. kenapa sih?" tanyanya.

Suzuna menatapku dengan tatapan 'kau-harus-ngomong-padanya!'.

"Pulang kuliah, kuberi tahu.."

.

.

"Emm.. Riku? Tadi katanya mau ngomong.. Tentang apa?" tanya Maya.

Aku harus memberanikan diriku.

Katakan, aku menyuk-

"Maya.." panggilku.

"Ya?"

"Aku.. Aku.."

"Ada apa?"

"Emm.. ada acara nggak hari ini?"

Dapat kulihat wajah Maya yang kaget. "Tidak ada.. kenapa?"

"Ba-Bagaimana kalau kita pergi emm...kau tau.."

"makan malam?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. jam berapa?" tanya Maya tersenyum.

"Ku-Kujemput jam 7. bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa jam 7, Riku.."kata Maya lalu pulang.

.

.

Jam 7 kurang 15.

Selesai mandi, aku memakai kaos putih dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam dan jeans hitam. Lalu aku mengambil 2 buah helm dan kunci motorku.

Aku mengendarai motorku ke apartemen Maya. Dan menunggunya keluar dari pintu Apartemennya.

"Hai, Riku!" sapa Maya yang melihatku datang.

Ia memakai kaos hitam dengan jaket putihnya yang bagian lengannya berwarna merah dengan jeans biru.

Ya ampun. tidak adakah dia mempunyai sebuah dress?

"Sudah siap?" tanyaku.

"Siap.."

Lalu kami berdua menuju restoran itu dan makan malam bersama. Hidangan penutupnya cukup enak.

"Kau benar, Riku! makanan di restoran ini memang enak!" katanya tersenyum.

"Ya.. percayalah padaku. Aku tuh orangnya jujur dan gampang dipercaya.." jawabku tersenyum kepadanya. "Emm.. Maya.."

"Ya?"

"Emm.. nanti deh, kukasih tau waktu di depan apartemenmu."

Setelah kami sampai di depan aparteman Maya, ia bertanya tentang yang mau ia bicarakan sebelumnya.

"Aku sih bingung dengan perasaanku ini.. Tapi sepertinya, aku menyukaimu."

Maya diam saja. Apa dia menolakku?

.

.

* * *

><p>AN: wah, capek juga buat 2 cerita dalam 1 hari, 1 chap lagi, bakal seru dah!

wkwkwkwkwk!


	3. Chapter 3

**lanjut yuk lanjut!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**THE BEST DAMN THING**

**DISCLAIMER: BUKAN PUNYA SAYA!**

**Chapter 3: First Kiss**

**"My first kiss went a little like this.."**

**.**

**Riku's POV**

"Tapi sepertinya aku menyukaimu.. Mau tidak jadi pacarku?"

Maya diam saja.

Uh.. dia diam saja.. Apa yang harus kulakukan.

Aku mendesah. "Tidak apa, Maya. Tidak siap pun, tidak apa. Aku cuma mau memberi tahumu saja.."

"Tunggu!" kata Maya.

Aku menoleh.

"A-aku mau kok jadi pacarmu.. Aku juga menyukaimu.." katanya.

Aku tersenyum lega."terima kasih.."

"Sama-sama. Terima kasih juga atas-"

"Kencan hari ini?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk.

"Ya, tidak masalah.."

Keheningan mulai menyelimuti kami.

Baru saja aku memakai helmku karena hening yang lama ini, Maya membuka kembali helmku.

"Ada apa Maya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Nggak, cuman.. Sebelum pulang, aku ingin melihat matamu sekali lagi.." kata Maya.

Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi denganku, tapi.. sungguh, mata Maya bening seperti air. walau itu berwarna emerald, tapi matanya bening sekali.

Lalu, kurasakan sentuhan hangat dipipiku yang membawa wajahku lebih dekat dengannya. Jantungku berdetak kencang. apalagi jantungnya, aku dapat mendengarnya begitu hidung kami bersentuhan. Dapat kurasakan napas hangat yang berhembus ke arah bibirku.

"Aku harap.. kau mau menerimanya.." bisik Maya sebelum mempertemukan bibirnya ke bibirku.

Tentu saja aku kaget! Ini adalah ciuman yang tidak memungkinkan! Lagipula, ini ciuman pertamaku. Aku menutup mataku dan menciumnya balik. Dapat kurasakan aroma parfumnya yang berbau mawar. Aku mulai melingkarkan tanganku ke pinggangnya, dan ia mulai melingkarkan lengannya melingkari leherku.

setelah kira-kira 10 detik terlewatkan, kami mulai menarik bibir kami. Kami mulai menarik napas sebanyak mungkin.

Wow, aku tidak tahu kalau berciuman bisa membuatku kehabisan napas.

"Emmm.. Aku tidak tau harus ngomong apa, tapi.. terima kasih.." kataku mulai merona.

Dari wajahnya yang putih, sepertinya wajahnya ikut merona juga. "Itu Karena telah mengajakku kencan dan menjadi pacarmu.." kata Maya.

Aku tersenyum lalu mencium pipinya. "Terima kasih bayarannya. Aku pulang dulu.." kataku memakai helm dan menaiki motorku. "Sampai ketemu besok.."

Aku lalu pergi dari hadapannya.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN: nah maaf ya, klo chap 3nya dikit gini. soalnya nyokap sya ngejar2 sya (hiii, seram!)

anda tau, ini nih sya buat kusus untuk ciumannya riku and maya. klo mau tau gmbran maya, rambut dan sifatnya mirip kristen stewart

wkwkwk.

review?


End file.
